This application is related to emergency lighting systems and fire detector systems, and more specifically to a combination emergency lighting and fire detector unit which can be easily retro-fitted into an existing building.
Fire detector systems are becoming increasingly popular today as the general public becomes aware of the need for such devices. Because of the high demand and large volume of production, the prices of these devices have fallen to well within the range of many households and are in increased demand.
One desirable feature of a fire detector system is to have a battery so that the detector will operate even if the utility power is interrupted. To eliminate the need for frequent battery changes, it is desirable to have rechargeable batteries that are constantly being charged. However, such a system usually requires an external power line connecting the system to the nearest outlet.
Another desirable feature of a fire detector system is to have it designed so that it blends in with the decor of one's home and will not be located out of sight and away from the prime locations for smoke accumulation in the event of a fire.